Brothers in Arms
by Eleana
Summary: Songfic. Boromirs und Aragorns Gedanken vor, während und nach der Sterbeszene aus "Die Gefährten". Schwer melancholisch aber zu diesem Lied mußte einfach eine songfic geschrieben werden. Bitte lesen und reviewen :-)


Brothers in Arms  
  
Inhalt: Innere Monologe von Boromir und Aragorn kurz vor, während und kurz nach Boromirs Tod. Heftig melancholisch!  
  
Note: Ich liebe diesen Song! Und irgendwie hat er sich inzwischen untrennbar mit Boromirs Sterbeszene verbunden. Es war also nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis das hier entstanden ist.  
  
Disclaimer: Mittelerde und seine Bewohner sind nicht mein geistiges Eigentum, sondern das von J.R.R.Tolkien. Ebenso gehört der Songtext "Brothers in Arms" nicht mir, sondern Dire Straits. Weder mit ersterem noch mit letzteren versuche ich irgend eine Art von Geld zu verdienen, sondern benutze beides nur zu meinem eigenen Vergnügen.  
  
Rating: pg wegen ein bißchen Blut und Gewalt  
  
Feedback: Bitte recht reichlich an: mizztrezz_of_the_dark@yahoo.de  
  
  
  
Brothers in arms  
  
These mistcovered mountains are home now for me But my home is the lowlands and always will be  
  
Ich werde nie heimkehren. Die weisse Stadt nie wieder sehen. Ich weiß es.  
  
Ich spüre nichts. Es tut nicht weh, doch ich sehe die garstigen, schwarzen Orkpfeile in meinem Leib stecken. Warum habe ich keine Schmerzen? Soll dies schon das Ende sein? Ist dies die Strafe für mein Versagen? Ich hab nichts anderes verdient, als den Tod...  
  
Wo sind die Kleinen? Ich konnte sie nicht beschützen. Nicht einmal das konnte ich... Wie soll ich je die Schande gut machen, die ich über mich und mein Haus gebracht habe? Ich kann sie nirgends entdecken, ein roter Schleier trübt meinen Blick. Ich muß sie suchen gehen, aber meine Beine gehorchen mir nicht.  
  
some day you will return to your valleys and your farms and you'll no longer will burn to be brothers in arms  
  
Aber sie sind so clever diese Halblinge. Ich weiß es, sie werden nach Hause finden. Irgendwann... Auch wenn sie uns wie Kinder erscheinen... Sie sind tapferen Herzens. Besonders Merry und Pippin. Ich habe sie so sehr in mein Herz geschlossen. Mir scheint von uns allen werden sie den weitesten Weg zurücklegen, auch wenn sie nicht nach Mordor hineinwandern. Sie müssen nun allein bestehen. Allein überleben. Wenn sie noch leben... Ich kann sie nicht mehr beschützen. Sollte mein Tod für etwas gut gewesen sein, dann hoffe ich, er hat ihnen ihr Leben gerettet. Ich wünsche mir so sehr, dass wenigstens sie diese Reise überleben und zurückkehren können in ihr Auenland wo es noch grüne Wiesen und lachende Kinder gibt.  
  
Hobits sind nicht für den Krieg gemacht...  
  
Through these fields of destruction Baptisms of fire I've witnessed your suffering as the battle raged higher  
  
Ich kann mir nicht verzeihen, was ich getan habe. Zum ersten Mal habe ich einen Schwur gebrochen. Ich werde nicht mehr die Gelegenheit erhalten, es wieder gut zu machen. Jetzt endlich kommen die Schmerzen Es tut so weh... so weh...  
  
Ist es mein Herz, das gebrochen ist? Ich habe versagt, habe mich selbst verraten. Ich war schwach und ich werde keine Entschuldigungen dafür suchen.  
  
Oder sind es diese verdammten Ork-Pfeile?  
  
Nein, es ist mein Herz. Ich habe alle enttäuscht.  
  
Vater...  
  
and though they did hurt me so bad in fear and alarm you did not desert me my brothers in arms  
  
Was ist passiert? Ich kann nichts erkennen. Alles ist rot... Sehe nur schemenhaft einen Kampf.  
  
Aragorn.  
  
Der vierte Pfeil kam nicht mehr. Oder spürte ich ihn nur nicht, als er in meinen Körper drang? Ihr habt das Horn Gondors gehört. Ihr seid ihm gefolgt. Dem Horn eines Verräters...  
  
Wo ist es nur geblieben? Es müßte doch an meiner Seite sein.  
  
Ihr wenigstens erfüllt Euren Schwur. Seid der Gemeinschaft treu. Seid stark geblieben... Nicht so wie ich.  
  
Jetzt sehe ich wieder meinen Weg. Kleine Lichter brennen. Meine Vorfahren warten auf mich Doch ich kann nicht gehen. Noch nicht.  
  
Mein Bruder... Mein Hauptmann... Mein König...  
  
Ich will dich nicht verlassen. Als ich sagte, wir würden gemeinsam in die Weiße Stadt reiten, wußte ich noch nicht, dass ich das wirklich wollte. Jetzt, da ich es weiß, wird es nie geschehen. Ich wäre dir gefolgt.  
  
Die Lichter Jetzt muß ich ihnen folgen Damit ich den Weg nicht aus den Augen verliere.  
  
There so many different worlds so many different suns and we have just one one world but we live in different ones  
  
Er ist tot! Ich will es nicht wahrhaben. Meine Augen blind vor Tränen. Der zweite schon hat uns verlassen. Was hilft es, wenn sie auch noch so heldenhaft sterben? Vermissen werden wir sie so oder so. Der eine wie ein Vater, der andere wie ein Bruder. Beide wahre Freunde...  
  
Wie viel Schmerz kann ein Mann ertragen? Ich muß es darauf ankommen lassen.  
  
Niemand wird ihn je vergessen. Ich werde ihn nie vergessen. Auch wenn ich seine Armschienen nicht nehmen würde, würde ich es nicht können. Er war so gut. So eifrig. Ein ehrenhafter Mann..  
  
Das Horn Gondors ist geborsten. So wie seine Hoffnung es war.  
  
Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich selbst es geschafft hätte zu widerstehen... Aber er wäre nur der erste gewesen, dessen bin ich mir sicher. Wir dürfen nicht aufgeben. Zu viel steht auf dem Spiel. Alles steht auf Messers Schneide.  
  
Hoffentlich konnte Frodo entkommen.  
  
Now the sun's gone to hell and the moon's riding high let me bid your farewell Every man has to die  
  
Ich darf den beiden nicht zeigen, dass die Hoffnung fast verloren ist. Der Elb und der Zwerg werden mir folgen. Bis in den Tod. Und keiner weiß, wohin das Schicksal uns führen wird. Das einzige was ich weiß ist, dass ich Merry und Pippin nicht den Uruks überlassen werde. Mit oder ohne Legolas und Gimli. Und ich werde mein Versprechen halten, die weiße Stadt und Gondor nicht sich selbst zu überlassen. 'Was in meinen Kräften steht wird geschehen...' So habe ich geschworen. Nur, wieviel Kraft werde ich aufbringen können?  
  
Mein Herz ist nun zerbrochen. So wie die Gemeinschaft. Jeder von denen, die nun nicht mehr bei uns sind, hinterlässt eine Leere, die nichts in Mittelerde mehr füllen kann.  
  
Wie viele werden noch sterben in diesem Wahnsinn?  
  
but it's written in the starlight and every line in your palm we are fools to make war on our brothers in arms  
  
Das ist der Lauf des Schicksals. Boromir mußte die Erkenntnis mit seinem Leben bezahlen. Er konnte nicht mehr unterscheiden, wer Freund war und wer Feind. Ich wünschte, er hätte es vorher gemerkt. Ich wünschte, er hätte sich mir anvertraut. Ich wünschte, er wäre noch hier. 


End file.
